


those that did her wrong

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jennifer’s singing voice is so beautiful that sometimes Kate just listens for a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	those that did her wrong

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/125209570645/24-cruel-with-ericakali-or-jenniferkate)

Jennifer’s singing voice is so beautiful that sometimes Kate just listens for a moment. Only a moment though, any longer Jennifer would surely notice, and weakness is what gets you killed. ( _soft_ and  _weak_  her mother’s voice whispers from beneath the waves, the voice that once made her want legs instead of a tail)

The sailors are helpless, awestruck and gaping at Jennifer’s beauty and song. Not one of them notice the scales that start bellow her belly, nor do they notice Kate cutting holes into their ship. The commotion only begins when Jennifer has grown bored of their joy and wishes to see their terror, by then, Kate is already swimming away and their ship is doomed.

(It’s not the right one, not for Kate, Jennifer is greedy and would sink the world. But Kate is waiting for a very special ship full of those who did her wrong.)


End file.
